iGet Confused
by DawneySings500
Summary: Why is there a strange family looking for Meghan everywhere I go? Why do I suddenly love them? Why does Spencer begin to fade? I am so confused, but I am about to lose everything I love. *better than summary*
1. iGet Confused

iGet Confused  
*this is my first crossover, be nice! read and review, enjoy!*

Carly's POV-

I plopped down on my couch in the familiar living room I always loved. Apartment A8 in the Bushwell. It was peculiar, with inventions here and random stuff there, but that's what made it mine and Spencer's. Freddie and Sam kind of lived here too, they were very seldom at their own houses. None of us seemed to mind, although sometimes Spencer would joke about it. I actually loved having Sam and Freddie over, it was kind of fun just hanging all the time. To add on top of that we were internet stars, iCarly. My life was semi-normal, or I liked to think it was, and that was fine with me. My thoughts about my own life were interrupted when Spencer came dashing downstairs with a hunk of metal in a square.

"I made something new!" he said in a weird voice and stretched out his arm, the big square in front of him. I studied my brother, his shirt way too small for him, showing his belly and wrists clearly, his pants too small, making them looked hiked up, his ankles showing his big flashy socks he got from Socko, his best friend. I laughed at the image standing in front of me, which really was a mess.

"What is it?" I asked, and sighed. He looked from me to the "thing", and shrugged.

"A square of different metals from the scrap yard." he said, and sat down. I was deep in thought about a variety of things that could be used for, when Spencer tapped me. I jumped a litttle.

"All thinky today?" he asked, and smiled at me.

"Thinky? I guess so." I laughed, and hopped up. "What do you want to do today?" I asked, and did a weird little dance. I was always so peppy, but never knew why.

"Want to go to the Groovy Smoothie, and slurp some fruit flavored drinks down our throats?" he asked in a weird tone of voice.

"Yes, but shower and change into clothes that FIT you first." I said, and laughed as he hopped away with his metal. I already took a shower, and wore a brown and pink shirt with various designs, skinny brown jeans, and boots to match my style. On top of that I wore my green jacket I usually wore. My long straight brown hair lay flat on my face, framing it. I decided I wanted it back, in a ponytail. I heard a knock on the door, and jumped up, opening it. A strange lady with short red hair and a fat awkward man stood before me. I felt like I have seen them before but I didn't know. It was awkward, I wanted to call them Mom and Dad and love them, but I didn't.

"Meghan!" she called out, and hugged me. Meghan sounded so familiar.

Spencer came bounding downstairs looking cool and casual.

"Did you abduct or Meghan?" the lady asked. Spencer looked confused, and pulled me into a tight hug, which I held onto.

"Carly here, is my little sister. She's an interweb star, I think you may have the wrong house." he said.

"But, that's Meghan, only taller and more machure!" she said, and began pointing wildly. The man agreed.

"Woah, woah, wait. I am definetly not some Meghan girl." I said. They began to slowly fade away, so Spencer slammed the door in their face.

"Spencer..." I said, but he shrugged and I sat down on the couch, totally confused. Sam walked in, and was laughing with Freddie. They were dating now.

"Did you two see those old awkward fudgebags?" Sam laughed with Freddie, who cradled her as they sat down, her on top of his lap, laying her converse on the couch arm. I explained everything as easily as I could. The laughter dissipated as it sank in what just happened. It was kind of hard for it to sink in though, I was still very confused. As a matter of fact, I didn't even know what happened. We all sat there for a long time, before Sam said something that summed up about every one's thoughts.

"Woah."


	2. Explanation

Chapter 2- Explanation  
Sam's POV-

I was sitting in tech-nerd's lap, the one I loved in all honesty when Carly told me the most ridiculous thing.

"Woah." I said at first, my mind unable to comprehend this weird happening. Then it came to me, she was joking.

"Woah Carls, nice joke there. You didn't get me though." I laughed. Freddie agreed.

"Yeah me either." Freddie said, and he kissed my lips. I pulled out of the kiss and looked at Carly.

"It's not a joke, you guys." she said fiercely. "I wonder if they're some poor hobos lost and confused. Something terrible could have happened to their daughter Meghan. I might look like her, they might've gone crazy!" she said. Carly always felt bad for anyone with problems. She was always so innocent and sweet. To me, innocent and sweet got you nowhere. I learned that the hard way. The very hard way. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Carly and Spencer's eyes grew wide, so I got the door. There stood two boys, both skinny, and one had short brown hair, one had flow hair that was a deep black and thick eyebrows.

"Carly, who are the two hot guys?" I said.

"Hey!" Freddie said. They both grinned, their teeth sparkling.

"We are looking for Meghan...we have no clue how we got here, we keep on fading and then going back to different places. It's creeping us out, Walter and my Mom came here before, they told us at the house." Carly stood and so did Spencer and walked over. Freddie joined the party at the door, and we all stood there for a second.

"So, you guys are some crazy family who is obviously on cocaine?" I said, and laughed.

"No, but Meghan is missing, ever since we found the stone." Now Carly was shaking her head and walking back into the apartment.

"Everyone, SIT!" she demanded. We all walked in, hands up in defeat, and took a seat. Carly pulled up a chair for the mysteriously hot boys, and they sat down.

"Names." Carly said. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Drake and Josh, hey your Meghan aren't you?" they asked, one standing and hugging Carly tightly, her eyes widening.

"Get off me boob!" she said. I laughed, boob?

"Woah, did I just say boob? I never say boob." she said, but the guys shook their head.

"You say it everyday." Josh said, Drake nodding. "Are you like Meghan only older and prettier in some like, parallel universe?" Drake asked. Carly shook her head, and spencer stood.

"Crazy...I mean Steve!" Drake said, as Josh hit him.

"OK, so first off, you guys are a family that claim I am some girl named Meghan, and I am your sister, and you have been teleporting from some stone?" Freddie asked in amazement.

"We got a weird stone that was in the middle of a ocean we fell into. It was clear but foggy, the fog moving, and we were really confused. We took it him and observed it, rubbing it, tossing it, throwing it. We did all that, and then put it down before bed. When we woke up we were in this strange hallway." they explained, and confirmed by pulling out the stone. Suddenly a purple flash of light and a woosh of air surrounded us, and we fell into a weird home with Walter and their Mom.

"OK, now I'm scared." Spencer said, observing his surroundings.

"Let me show you your room." Drake said, and we followed him upstairs and into the room.

"Why do I feel like they're is hidden evil equipment behind that innocent poster and that I torture you?" Carly asked.

"Because you do! Your Meghan, but Carly where you are from! You are from a parallel universe!" Josh said. "The stone must be magic!" he said.l

"My life is so screwed up." Freddie said, and hugged his sides.

"Why did you call me Steve?" Spencer asked.

"Because your Crazy Steve in our world." Josh said, and showed a proud picture of him at the movie theaters with a man the looked just like Spencer.

"Oh my god! That's you, Spencer!" I said, laughing. "This is awesome." I said.

"I have never been there in my life." he said, slowly backing up. I was giggling like crazy now, everything was so awesome.

"I am thinking that the rock might pick which world will fail to exist and which one will dissolve completely." Freddie said. I stop laughing and stared at him hardly.

"So, it's battle of the worlds?" I asked, almost laughing at the geeky name.

"Yep." he said. All the laughter was out of me now, I was joking. It was a rhetorical question, nothing was supposed to be real.

"So, because Meghan is wrong and your going from place to place, it's picking us so far?" Carly asked. The two boys nodded. Suddenly Carly turned splotchy.

"CARLY!" we all yelled.

"MEGHAN!" the boys yelled.

"Love you guys!" she screamed, before dissolving completely. Spencer kicked the bed.

"Were running out of time, we need to beat this stone." I said. We needed to get moving now, I didn't really feel like flipping dissolving any time soon, though I fail to know anyone who has that desire yet.


	3. Dissapearing Act

Chapter 3- Dissapearing act

Freddie's POV-

"Poor Carly." I said, and frowned, sitting. Sam sat next to me, and curled up in my lap like always. I cradled her warm body, which sent chills down my spine. She always did. Spencer just sat, face blank, completely still.

"What are we going to tell iCarly tonight?" Sam asked.

"It depends if were still here! Our whole lives disappear, which includes everyone on this planet!" I said, and gave Sam a look. She hushed, and played with my shirt again. Spencer stood.

"If those stupid boys, which I feel like hitting with a broom in a movie theater, didn't find that stone NONE of this would have happened!" Spencer said.

"Woah, woah, your remembering your former life! Stop! Once Carly started, she couldn't stop! She disappeared like, two hours later!" Sam said. I realized that she was right, when the memories started, the life ended.

"I had..a crazy boss, African American.." he said, as his hand slowly dissolved.

"Spencer, no don't!" I yelled, Sam and I were both standing, telling him to stop.

"I am crazy! Young! DORA!" he said, as his torso slowly went away.

"Bye, we love you Spencer, you were the best." Sam said.

"Diddo." was all I could mutter, as Spencer's head slowly drooped, and faded. Sam cried out, and began crying into my shoulder.

"Well, we were part of their world, but were not fading! That's right! We weren't in their lives in some other world! We have time to save them!" Sam said, and smiled, with determination in her eyes.

"Well, we need a plan. How do we get to their world?" I asked.

"I don't know, here let's go online!" she said. I bit my lip to keep patient.

"No pizza ordering Sam.." I said.

"No, idiot. I am going to search sacred stone. Wow your slow." she said, and typed sacred stone. Even in the worse of times she was a devil.

"Anything?" I asked, and she nodded.

"A legend says a man by the name of Gregory Marshall burried a clear stone with smoke in it 20 years ago at the age of 10, and kept a secret until someone pulled it up. It is said the stone comes from another universe. Maybe, just maybe, this is the stone we are looking for! It says that a man in Boston knows all about this stone, and to reach him by calling this number, 686-484-585." Sam finished. I blinked repeatedly.

"Something realistic maybe?" I asked, and she gave me a look.

"Is ANY of this realistic?" she asked. She got me there.

"Use your brain, Fredlumps. You have a good one, and today is not the day to lose it." she said, and kissed me.

"Right." I agreed, I need to keep my cool. She walked over to their house phone.

"Why don't you just use your cell?" Freddie asked.

"If this guy is some con man he won't have my personal number or yours and can't harass us." she said.

"When did you get to be the smart thinking one, and me the dummy who can only think of pizza now?" I asked.

"Maybe this weird happening changes personality." she joked. I thought it may be true, but I didn't want to look even more stupid. Suddenly a man picked up. After about a half hour conversation on meeting places, proof of identity, and other people around, we had a date.

"Nice sweetheart." I said, and she smiled.

"When haven't I been nice?" she asked, and then her smile faded.

"Don't answer that!" she said.

"It would be impossible anyways." I smiled. She play punched me and we laughed.

"This day has been extremely weird, hasn't it?" I asked, and she laughed.

"Ya think?" she said. I took her hand.

"No matter what happens, I will love you." I said. She smiled.

"I will love you too. Can this day be our last happy day before our fight for our lives?" she said. I smiled and nodded, so we headed out to Groovy Smoothie, then a club, and got some good sleep. Tomorrow wasn't going to be a short day, for sure.


	4. The Fight to get there

Chapter 4- The fight to get there  
Sam's POV-

Freddie woke up next to me on the couch, and I yawned and stretched, slowly getting up, and hopping up with determination. I headed to the bathroom, peeing, and getting in the shower. I curled my hair, and then put on my mascara, blush, and lipstick. I put on shorts, red shorts, and a white shirt with a black stick figure. I heard Freddie's yawn, and headed out the bathroom, as he entered. I walked into the kitchen and took out some bacon, and took out a pan. I stuck the bacon in there and it sizzled, the smell making my stomach growl. Freddie walked out, showered, hair gelled back. He took out four eggs, and then fried them to perfection. We each got two eggs, and bacon for breakfast, orange juice with no pulp. We ate our breakfast and talked about transportation.

"Well need to use Spencer and Carly's money, and use Spencer's bike. They better not care, were saving their lives!" he said, and laughed with me.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. OK, well head out as soon as go to the iCarly studio to get the emergency pack." I stood up, washed the dishes, and headed upstairs. I grabbed the emergency pack, and stood at a picture of Carly and Spencer, smiling together, and a tear rolled down my face. I had a sad smile, and put the picture down. I turned around, but I couldn't leave without it, so I put the picture into my emergency pack, and headed down. I saw Freddie, waiting for me. He held his arms out, and I jumped into his warm arms.

"This is probably the last time well smile." Freddie said, and I let out a small cry. He spun me around and put me down, then smiled into my face, his eyes warming my heart and soul, and gave me a kiss. I pulled away and smiled.

"We got to go. Carly? Spencer?" I pushed on. He looked down, and then looked right back into my eyes. I felt something slipping onto my finger.

"Freddie?"

"Take this promise ring. Please, I love you too much to lose you, and not let you know HOW much I love you." he said, and I looked at the big diamond and smiled, tears rolling down again.

"Wow...I love you too!" I said, I was overjoyed. I grabbed the pack and put it in the very skinny trunk compartment in the motorcycle. I walked and sat behind him, as he made the motorcycle roar to life. He photoshopped Spencer's ID for the motorcycle, so it looked like we were legally driving the thing. We sped down the road, and off into the distance.

"I can't wait until we get to Boston." I said. I felt a little rain, so I pushed to button that makes a hood go over, almost like a pod. I got off the back, and sat in the corner of the pod.

Freddie's POV-

"Wow can we speed?" Sam said, and I shook my head.

'Let's get a hotel, OK?" I asked. She nodded, and she was nodding off. We parked at the hotel, and she stood as the pod disappeared. We rented a room for two nights. We slept and hung, even bought more clothes and food for the ride. We went on an awesome date, and on the third day, was back on the road. Sam sat and ate a fat-cake, she smelled of roses from her shower, her hair wet and slicked by her face. I smiled, and laughed at the image.

"Wassup?" she asked lazily, Sam kind of let herself go, we had been traveling for a few days and was only half way there.

"Nothing, you letting yourself go?" I asked. Her face turned to shock. "Joking honey." I felt a fat cake on my face, and I made a surprised face.

"When haven't I let myself go?" she said, laughed. She hugged me tight, and I kissed her back, I felt her smile grow on my face.

"Hmmm your so hot." she said, and sat back down.

"I think your hotter." and winked at her, as she melted all over herself. I drove off faster, then sun beaming. What a beautiful day.


End file.
